Guía de Como ser un Saiyajin
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [Conjunto de drabbles] Guías hechas por saiyajines. ¿Crees poder ser un VEGETA? ¿O un KAKARROTO? Los mismos saiyajines se explicaran como ser uno, el profesor Goku te enseñara a ser un VEGETA, y viceversa. ¿Crees poder ser uno de ellos? [Resumen actualizado]
1. Como ser un Vegeta

Como ser un Vegeta.

Resumen:

Una guía hecha por el profesor Goku, para que los más pequeños guerreros de la casa, puedan ser un "Vegeta". ¿Quieres intentarlo?

 _Disclaimer:_ Esta historia está hecha para, y solo para, **ENTRETENER**. Usando personajes **FICCTICIOS** , realizando acciones **IMAGINARIAS**. ¿Cómo puede ofenderlos algo así? ¡ **Irreal**!

 _[Reeditado]_

 **Paso uno. Actuar como Vegeta.**

Debes observar a tu VEGETA más cercano con paciencia y a distancia. ¡Cuidado! Este espécimen tan pequeño de saiyajin puede reaccionar de manera agresiva ante el acercamiento, o mención de su pequeña estatura. Recomendamos discreción.

Intentar captar los más mínimos movimientos faciales. Sobre todo, tener siempre el ceño fruncido. ¡Hasta para dormir! Recuerda nunca mostrar otro estado de ánimo más que irritado. O fastidiado; si puedes no mostrar nada, mejor.

 **Paso dos. ¡Viste como un saiyajin!**

Obviamente, no puedes ser un VEGETA si no te vez como tal. Luego de observarlo veras que tiene un limitado guardarropas… Realmente dudamos que tenga uno, pero lo primero que debes hacer es conseguir un ajustado traje de spandex azul. ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿" _Donde se compra uno_ "? No tenemos idea, solo VEGETA usa esa clase de topa tan extraña.

Lo que debes hacer a continuación, es conseguir una armadura saiyajin. Blanca con dorado, preferentemente. O si prefieres un estilo más actual, un spandex gris con armadura blanca. O inventa tu combinación de colores; De todas formas debe ajustarte el spandex.

¡No olvides los accesorios! Le darán a tu estilo el toque de realeza y orgullo que caracteriza al príncipe saiyajin. Unos guantes y botas a juego serán imprescindible.

 _[La parte inferior de la armadura es opcional]_

 **Paso tres. ¡A comer!**

¿Qué sería de los saiyajin sin la comida? ¡Es tan rica y deliciosa! Sabrosa, exquisita, perfecta… ¿Ya dije deliciosa?

Comer como saiyajin es simple, ¡Solo tienes que olvidarte de masticar! ¡A tragar se ha dicho! Recuerda respirar, es importante para evitar complicaciones más adelante.

Comer como VEGETA es algo simple. Debes comer como un saiyajin, pero más despacio y con "modales", quiere decir que mastiques, tragues, respires y vuelvas a masticar otro bocado. ¿Ya mencione lo deliciosa que es la comida? ¡Debes comer mucho!

Debes amar la comida.

Respirar la comida.

Ser uno con la comida.

¡La comida para un saiyajin lo es todo! ¡TODO!

¿Mencione que es deliciosa? Por qué lo es, demasiado. ¡Muchísimo! Ah, recuerda respirar cada cierto tiempo, es importante… Vegeta nunca se olvida de este paso. Recuerda comer con el ceño fruncido, como si odiaras la comida… ¡Pero en realidad la amas!

 **Paso cuatro. Entrenar, ¡Entrenar mucho!**

Este puede ser el paso más difícil, principalmente por qué es lo que VEGETA más hace después de comer… y fruncir el ceño.

Debes entrenar todo el tiempo, todo el día, todos los días de todas las semanas. Algo así como entrenar veinte horas, comer dos y dormir las restantes… Después de todo, con dormir una hora es suficiente para un VEGETA.

Entrenaras piernas, brazos, torso, panza, espalda… piernas otra vez, un poquito más de brazos. Ejercicios 'cardio' y de fuerza. ¡Con robots o sin ellos!, ¡Lanzando bolas de Ki o a puño limpio!

En la máquina de gravedad o afuera, en el patio exterior. ¿¡No tienes una máquina de gravedad!? No te preocupes, puedes entrenar en el patio de tu casa… también adentro de la misma, pero no queremos que explote una parte de tu casa.

Por lo menos _a Milk no le gustó nada._

Recuerda tener una motivación para entrenar, hará todo más fácil. La de VEGETA es, ¡ **Superarme**! Y le va bastante bien con ello, se esfuerza mucho. Busca la tuya, algo como… Dominar al mundo… O el universo, como Freezer.

 **Paso cinco. ¡Dormir!**

Seguro estas con tu traje de Vegeta algo estropeado por el entrenamiento y un poco sucio por la comida que le derramaste encima. Oye, no pasa nada, está bien. Es normal en los saiyajines esta clase de cosas; Recomendamos tener varios trajes.

Llego la hora que debes estar esperando desde que comenzó el entrenamiento, ¡Es la hora de la siesta! ¡Buenas noches, mis pequeños saiyajines! Que descansen.

…

…¡Hey…!

¡Oye, Oye!, ¡Oye! ¿No dormiste mucho? ¡Solo era uno hora, a lo mucho dos! Bueno, como sea, levántate. Debes empezar otro día siendo VEGETA. Recuerda, elegante y orgulloso, pero fuerte y analítico. ¡Así es VEGETA!

Por qué VEGETA no se nace, se hace.

* * *

.

* * *

— ¡Goku! —Un grito agudo lo desconcentro, produjo que el guerrero arrojara el libro por los aires— ¿Estas ayudando a Gohan con su tarea?

Gohan cubría su boca con sus manos, mientras reía a carcajadas escondidas, por la graciosa manera que tenía su padre para explicar a su amigo.

— ¡Milk! ¡Que susto! —Se excusó Goku— Si… estamos aprendiendo a… ser personas… ¿Morales?

La mujer dejo la bandeja de comida frente a sus muchachos, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Ella sabía que no estaban estudiando, pero el momento de padre e hijo que estaban compartiendo le parecía un poco más importante que él estudia… además, era la hora de la merienda.

Después lo pondría a estudiar el doble para compensar.


	2. Como ser un Kakarroto

Como ser un Kakarroto.

 **Resumen:** Una guía hecha por el Príncipe Vegeta, para que los más pequeños guerreros de clase baja, puedan ser un "Kakarroto". ¿Quieres intentarlo? ¿Podrás tener todo lo necesario?

 _Disclaimer:_ Esta historia está hecha para, y solo para, **ENTRETENER**. Usando personajes **FICCTICIOS** , realizando acciones **IMAGINARIAS**. ¿Cómo puede ofenderlos algo así? ¡ **Irreal**!

* * *

 **Como ser un Kakarroto**

 **Por: el Príncipe Vegeta, el ser viviente más poderoso de todo el universo.**

* * *

Pasó uno: Piensa como un Kakarroto.

Para ser un guerrero de clase baja como el, debes estar muy desatento todo el tiempo. Realmente no tienes que actuar como el, ¡Solo distráete y sonríe todo el tiempo! No tomes las cosas de manera serie, a menos que sea una batalla. ¡Entonces es cosa completamente seria!

Además, ser un KAKARROTO, significa ser amable y cariñoso con tus seres queridos. ¡Y con tus adversarios! El jamás los mataría, prefiere hacerse sus amigos… ¿Por qué? Por qué quiere vencerlos.

Pasó dos: Ropas y armadura.

Aunque suene extraño, este saiyajin criado en la tierra no usa armadura como el resto de sus ancestros, y como dicta la cultura saiyajin desde la conquista del inmundo lagarto pálido. Pero no, este 'guerrero' no usa ese tipo de trajes.

Usa uno naranja. Simple tela holgada que le da un movimiento más libre y debido a lo poco que pesa y los materiales utilizados facilitan el secado y la limpieza de sangre, incluso es fácil poder pegarle parches de ropa.

¿¡Quieres uno, maldito insecto!? Bueno, ¡Presta atención a cómo obtenerlo! Primero ve hacia una tienda de telas y compra, u obtén por otros medios, metros y metros de tela naranja. Confecciona una remera y un pantalón holgados y átalos con un cinturón azul. De la misma tela usa unas muñequeras azules.

¿Qué el naranja y el azul no combinan? ¡Patrañas, si quieres ser un clase baja debes vestirte así!

Si quieres entrenar, recomendamos rellenar tu traje con piedras o algo pesado, porque una clase baja no tiene máquina de gravedad y las piedras es lo que más se parece.

Pasó tres: Desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

Como todos los saiyajin, debes comer abundante. No importa si tu ropa se ensucia o si tus propios hijos terminan envueltos en el remolino de salsa barbacoa, o si tu mujer termina con un sombrero ensaladera nueva. Solo importa que debes comer.

¿Cuánto debes comer? ¡Mucho! Es más probable que la comida se acabe a que este satisfecho. ¿Crees que puedes comer tanto, insecto? ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo! ¡Mastica esa comida! ¡Te digo que mastiques! Bueno… KAKARROTO, no suele respirar mucho mientras comes.

Así que para ser un KAKARRROTO, debes comer y ahogarte con la comida. Debes literalmente respirar la comida; La comida será tu vida.

Amaras a tu esposa porque cocina, amaras a tus hijos porque dejan comida que podrás comer. Amaras a tus amigos que cocinan rico, menos a Vegeta. A mí ni te me acerques, que asco.

En resumen: Come por sobre todas las cosas. ¡La comida lo es todo! ¡NUNCA LA RECHACES!

Pasó cuatro: Entrenar.

Para ser un KAKARROTO, debes entrenar como él. Ve a las montañas o al aire libre para una mayor libertad, junta tu mejor traje de entrenamiento y ve con tus amigos a entrenar. O con tu hijo, si es que tu esposa loca lo deja salir. ¿Qué hace si no lo deja? ¡Pues miéntele! Dile que es una excursión, aunque no tengas idea de lo que eso significa.

¿Ya encontraste tu lugar de entrenamiento? Perfecto. Ahora lo que debes hacer es pelear con tus amigos. Ya sabes, el sujeto verde o uno calvo. ¿Qué no tienes amigos calvos o de color verde? ¡Pintura y tijeras!

Tomate tu tiempo, alienta a tus amigos para ser mejores al igual que tus enemigos, en más, ¿vez esa roca media pulverizada? Aliéntala también, algún día será una hermosa montaña. O ceniza.

Recuerda proteger todo a tu alrededor aunque te cueste la vida. Eso es lo que hace un KAKARROTO.

 _[No nos hacemos responsables de muertes o heridas]_

Pasó cinco: Dormir.

Finalmente lo que querías oír, dormir. ¿Estás cansado insecto? Que bien, porque para dormir como KAKARROTO no necesitas nada, solo sueño. ¡Que este saiyajin se tira al piso y duerme! Descansa hasta medio días, si no tiene que entrenar.

Puedes dormir en tu cama, tu sillón, en tu patio o en el techo de tu casa; o en la casa de otra persona.

¿Te sientes cansado? ¿Quieres dormir más tiempo? ¡Adelante, duerme más, pequeño gusano! No tienes nada que hacer más allá de entrenar, mejor sigue durmiendo. Recuerda que roncas y eso puede molestar un poco a tu testaruda esposa.

¡No te apures, el relajante! Amenos que sea la hora de luchar. Entonces, lo mejor que puedes hacer es usar toda tu energía, aunque tu cuerpo no resista más, debes dar la vida por las personas que son importantes para ti. ¿¡Me escuchaste bien, insecto!?

Recuerda, no puedes ser un KAKARROTO de un día para el otro.

Por eso recomiendo ser un Vegeta.

 _Por qué Kakarroto se cría, no se nace._


End file.
